


Pretty Little Thing

by MiracoloDiGigi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Gags, Handcuffs, High Heels, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracoloDiGigi/pseuds/MiracoloDiGigi
Summary: Andrea and Gigi have a very... Adventurous... Relationship.





	Pretty Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a request from an anonymous Tumblr user. Enjoy!

“Amore?” Andrea’s voice rang out in the near empty house. 

Gigi perked up from where he sat when he heard Andrea speak. He’d been sitting upstairs in their bedroom on his laptop. “Upstairs!”

Andrea smiled to himself as he made his way over to Gigi, all too eager to see his lover. Gigi was already getting out of bed when Andrea turned the corner, and he made his way over to embrace Andrea with a grin. 

“I missed you.” He chuckled, hugging Andrea close and pecking him on the cheek. However, when Andrea returned the hug, he realized he was holding a bag. “What’d you bring me?” He teased. 

Andrea released his hold and backed up, gesturing to the bag. “It’s a surprise.” He mused, a grin playing upon his features. 

Gigi knew what that grin meant all too well. They’d experimented with all kinds of new things in their adventurous relationship, to say the least, and this was the look Andrea always have him when he had something new in store. But, frankly, everything Andrea had suggested they try wound up becoming an shaving experience, so Gigi was immediately entirely trusting of Andrea and this new plan. 

“How long are you going to make me wait?” He chuckled at he went to grab for the bag. Andrea pulled it away and out of his reach, which made him pout. Andrea couldn’t resist that pout and soon he was handing it over. 

Gigi went to sit on the bed with the bag, and opened it all too eagerly, while Andrea stood before him and continued to grin. Inside the bag were several boxes, and Gigi practically tore the lid off the first one, only to be met with a rather skimpy looking pair of women's panties, complete with frill and lace, as well as a pair of stockings and a little bra. Gigi's brows furrowed, and he glanced to Andrea for an explanation without so much as a word. 

"I thought we could try something new tonight." He explained cautiously, as though testing the waters. Gigi didn't seem appalled or anything, so... Andrea would just gave to take that as being on board with it all. "You can refuse if you'd like." 

"No—" Gigi quickly stopped him, before quieting down as his cheeks flushed. He knew how panicked and desperate he had sounded in that moment. Now there was no going back. "We can try it out." His voice low and lacking confidence. 

Andrea smiled warmly at that, and offered a hand to help Gigi stand. No words were spoken aloud Andrea stepped forward and helped him undress, discarding clothes piece by piece and creating a mound of them on the floor. Once naked, Andrea pushed Gigi back on the bed, and leaned over to retrieve the panties. He held them up as if to show them first, however, and Gigi's cheeks immediately flushed again. They were a light pink color, primarily composed of lace with a very feminine looking floral pattern. They seemed far too small for Gigi, but clearly Andrea wanted them on anyhow. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed now, Andrea carefully slid the panties up Gigi's legs, waiting for him to lift his hips enough to slide the panties on. The feeling on his bare legs alone made Gigi bite his lip, but once Andrea had pulled them up all the way, Gigi let his eyes fall shut for a moment with a hum. This was more arousing than he wanted to admit, and he was ashamed to think so. The fabric was snug against his cock and balls, constructing enough for it to cause that arousal, while the head of his cock peeked out from above the waistband. He shifted a little as a means of testing how the fabric would hold up, only to have the fabric slip comfortably between his ass cheeks like a tight fitting thong. He gasped a bit as it did so, and Andrea merely chuckled.

"Leave it." He demanded, trailing his fingertips over Gigi's bare thighs. 

Wordlessly, Gigi swallowed hard and nodded his head. He couldn't argue with Andrea, no matter how demeaning this was. 

Leaning over his lover, Andrea retrieved the bra. It was made in the same style as the panties were, with the same lace and all. Andrea helped Gigi slip into that as well, fastening it nicely against his bare back. Gigi was still beet read, feeling the panties slip more and more as Andrea had him move about. It was only making things even more arousing and in turn more embarrassing. 

Andrea pulled back and hummed at the sight before him. Gigi looked amazing, he had to admit. But they weren't through yet. He retrieved the mesh stockings, and carefully slipped them over Gigi's feet and up his calves. They only reached just below his knee before they began crackling as though they'd tear. Andrea didn't seem bothered by it, though, and continued to clip the stockings to the panties to complete the look. 

"Beautiful." He spoke gently upon finishing up, stroking over Gigi's leg as he observed him. Both men were clearly aroused, and, frankly, Gigi's embarrassed expression made this even better for Andrea. "Shame you didn't get to see what else was in the bag. We're nowhere near finished, my love." He chuckled softly, and moved off of the bed. 

He extended a hand to Gigi to help him up, before he went to retrieve the next box from the bag that had remained on the ground. This box was slightly larger, and he handed it to Gigi to open it. Gigi did so slowly, watching Andrea as if worried this would all bite him in the ass. And when he was met with a pair of peach coloured high heels to match his little outfit, he knew that was exactly the case. 

"Put them on." Andrea spoke, his tone a little more demanding this time as he noticed Gigi's hesitance and even some fearfulness. 

Regardless, his lover hesitated and swallowed hard as he stared down at the box, until ultimately accepting his fate. He took out the heels, set them down on the ground, and carefully eased his feet into them. Andrea even extended his hands to help him out, as he really didn't want Gigi breaking his ankles. 

"Why don't you take a few steps, see if you can manage?" He suggested as he took a few steps back. 

And Gigi obeyed. He stepped forward, wobbled, and slowly regained his balance, before stepping forward and doing it again. On his fourth or fifth step, he was looking slightly steadier, though still not all that confident. Andrea didn't care, though. He wasn't breaking an ankle, and he looked hot as hell. That was all he had wanted. Gigi, however, was practically mortified. 

"What's wrong, my love?" Andrea asked as he sat down on the edge of their bed. 

Gigi turned to face him and shook his head slightly, keeping his head low and his hands clasped over his crotch. 

"Are you embarrassed?" Andrea chuckled, "You really do look gorgeous... I'd love to have you in this more often. Look at you." He gestured. "You're enjoying this too, clearly. So... Calm down." 

Slowly, Gigi nodded his head. 

"Now, get on the bed, on your hands and knees." The words were spoken as Andrea stood and retrieved the third box. 

Gigi did as he was told. He climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees, while Andrew withdrew several little items. With a pair of handcuffs in hand, he approached Gigi, pulled his hands behind his back, and locked them in place, before bending him over again, pressing his head against the mattress. He went back to the box, and this time retrieved a pair of ropes. He fastened a rope around each ankle, and proceeded to tie them to the lower bed posts to keep Gigi from moving. And for the finishing touches, he retrieved a pink collar and a ball gag, fastening each one while Gigi protested ever so slightly.

"There." Andrea spoke, tracing his tongue over his bottom lip. "Now we're done. Doesn't it feel good, being a pretty little slut for daddy, all tied up with nowhere to go?"

As he spoke the words, he climbed onto the bed and between Gigi's legs. Gigi squirmed a little, and let out a whine into the mattress. 

"That's right, kitten." Andrea chuckled, carefully moving the panties aside. 

Gigi's squirming ceased almost immediately. He knew Andrea would push into him any moment now, so he tried to brace himself. Only, it wasn't Andrea's cock that forced it's way inside of him, but a little pink vibrator to complete the theme. Andrea slid it in with ease, and flicked it on, making Gigi yelp and press into the bed. As if being tied up with his ass in the air for Andreas viewing — and literal — pleasure wasn't enough... He was going to be left a squirming, drooling, whimpering mess due to a little toy. 

"Poor thing." Andrea mused, gently stroking over and groping at Gigi's exposed ass. "Don't worry, princess. I won't leave you like this forever." He chuckled, giving him one hard slap on the ass, before moving to grab the panties again. He took hold of the waistband, and pulled the panties up as high as they could possibly go, before they started cracking as though they would tear, giving Gigi a nice, right wedgie that would surely hold the vibrator in place.

"It'll only be a few hours."


End file.
